


Десять вопросов

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sherlock's Birthday, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Это − день рождения Шерлока, и для того, чтобы его отпраздновать, Джон принёс домой шоколадный торт, красное вино и игру с вопросами. Десять пьяных вопросов раскрывают намного больше, чем ожидалось (или на что можно было надеяться).





	Десять вопросов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328506) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 

На столике рядом с креслом Джона стоят две тарелки с оставшимися от шоколадного торта крошками. За решёткой камина догорает огонь, а во второй открытой Шерлоком за вечер бутылке вина почти ничего не осталось. Они с Джоном немного пьяные. Сбросив обувь и подвинув кресла поближе к огню, они сидят, забравшись в них с ногами.

− А теперь... − говорит Джон, достав из кармана телефон. − Праздник не будет настоящим без какой-нибудь игры.

Шерлок взмахивает рукой. − На самом деле, Джон, в этом нет никакой необходимости.

− Да ладно... это − твой день рождения. − Джон стучит пальцем по экрану. − Я скачал это приложение. Похоже, это − игра с вопросами.

− Опрос. Восхитительно.

− Нет, нет... они больше похожи на тот тип вопросов, с помощью которых можно узнать друг друга получше.

− Но ты уже меня знаешь.

Джон бросает на него взгляд. − Вопросы − случайные. Это, как предполагается, должно быть забавно. − Он сосредотачивается на экране. − Например: кого ты больше любишь − собак или кошек?

− Собак. Хотя я не возражаю против кошек. − Шерлок делает глоток вина. − Но я равнодушен к птицам. Они слишком... порхающие. − Он изображает движение пальцами.

− Видишь? Я не знал этого. Вот следующий вопрос: Какова твоя работа мечты?

Шерлок фыркает. − Консультирующий детектив, очевидно.

− Ну... Слишком лёгкий. А как насчет этого: каков твой самый главный объект неприязни?

Шерлок задумывается, а затем улыбается. − Филипп Андерсон.

На это раз смех Джона хрюкающий, так как он сделал глоток вина. − Он − придурок. Но я думал, что ты назовёшь Майкрофта.

− О... и он тоже, − соглашается Шерлок. − Полный придурок.

− Ну, хорошо, следующий вопрос, − Джон косится на свой телефон. − Ты в магазине свечей; с каким ароматом ты купишь свечу?

Шерлок закатывает глаза от глупости вопроса, но Джон пресекает любой протест. − Просто ответь на него.

− Прекрасно. − Переплетя пальцы под своим подбородком, Шерлок закрывает глаза. − Магазин свечей... магазин свечей...

Джон ждёт, наблюдая за тем, как тени мерцают по лицу и шее Шерлока, его бордовому халату, наброшенному на серую рубашку, на которой расстёгнуты две верхние пуговицы.

Джон принёс домой торт и вино, зная, что Шерлок проигнорирует или даже забудет про свой собственный день рождения, если ему о нём не напомнить. Заинтриговано изогнув бровь при виде розовой коробки из пекарни и одобрив вино, он позволил Джону отвлечь его от микроскопа для импровизированного праздника.

Эти мгновения рядом с Шерлоком Джон лелеет; они расслаблены и ведут себя непринуждённо, в воздухе разлита игривость. Джон не может думать ни о ком больше, он ни с кем не чувствовал ничего подобного. И всё же...

И всё же между ними есть стена, линия, которую ему страшно пересечь. За этой линией − болото из эмоций и желаний, в котором он утонет. И это напугает Шерлока, если тот когда-нибудь окажется достаточно близко для того, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Джона и увидеть правду.

Поэтому он смотрит на Шерлока со своего кресла, довольствуясь камином в эту холодную январскую ночь и довольствуясь текущими границами их отношений, которых достаточно, чтобы жить дальше.

Глаза Шерлока распахиваются. Джон чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох, надеясь, что мысли не написаны на его лице. Он откашливается и возвращается к игре. − Ну, какой аромат свечи ты выбрал бы?

Пальцы Шерлока всё ещё под подбородком. − Мёд и лаванда.

− Правда? − Брови Джона удивлённо изгибаются. Он ожидал чего-то тёмного и таинственного, вроде пачулей.

− Это напоминает мне о доме моей бабушки. Мы навещали её летом, когда я был мальчиком. Она выращивала цветы и держала пчёл.

Джон улыбается, представляя юного Шерлока, бегающего по саду его бабушки, копающегося в земле и изучающего камни и растения. − Это прекрасно.

Мягкое выражение лица Шерлока сменяется смущением, будто он показал слишком много. Он выхватывает телефон из рук Джона. − Дай мне его. Твоя очередь. − Перейдя к следующему вопросу, он улыбается и смотрит на Джона. − Твоё второе имя?

Желудок Джона скручивает. Боже, он ненавидит своё второе имя. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и стонет. − Пропустим.

− Нет. Никаких пропусков.

Джон снова стонет.

Шерлок улыбается, глядя на то, как Джон ёрзает в кресле. Как так получилось, что он не знает второго имени Джона? Он знает его пароль на ноутбуке, его небольшие колебания веса, то, как Джон складывает свои рубашки и какой любит кофе...

Так или иначе, жизнь Джона так переплелась с его собственной, что он не может представить без него ни дня. Щёлканье клавиатуры Джона, звуки в душе, его скептические взгляды и потоки похвалы, вязаные джемпера, блеск его пистолета, храбрость и юмор... его забота о торте сегодня вечером. Он не хотел бы быть с кем-то ещё в свой день рождения. Он не хотел бы жить с кем-то ещё. Если бы только он мог сказать ему об этом.

Джон, сдаваясь, вздыхает. − Хэмиш, − бормочет он.

− Хэмиш? − громко повторяет Шерлок, удивлённый. − Джон _Хэмиш_ Ватсон.

− Остановись. Я его ненавижу.

− О, мне оно очень нравится, − улыбается Шерлок, решая, что Джон достаточно пострадал. − Давай дальше. − Он снова заглядывает в телефон. Его глаза расширяются. − У тебя есть какие-нибудь татуировки?

И снова Шерлок понимает, что не знает ответа. Он видел части голых рук и ног Джона, грудь в вырезе халата, полосу кожи на талии, когда тот наклоняется или тянется куда-то, но ничего больше. Не самые интимные части тела.

Джон снова стонет. − Боже, почему я не получаю вопросов о собаке?

− Есть? − спрашивает Шерлок, наклоняясь вперёд. − Есть татуировка?

Джон встречает его пристальный взгляд, недовольный и побеждённый. − Да.

Кожу Шерлока покалывает от любопытства. − Что это? − Он облизывает губы. − Где?

Джон ёрзает в кресле, умирая внутри. − Смайлик. На левой ягодице.

Шерлок чуть не падает с кресла.

− Я был пьян... правда пьян, и проиграл пари, − Джон спешит объяснить. − Я учился в университете, был молодым и глупым. Действительно глупым. Я не мог сидеть целую неделю.

В глубине груди Шерлока пузырится смех, такой богатый обертонами, низкий и искренний, что Джон не может не улыбнуться и не рассмеяться в ответ. Шерлок даже не может говорить, в его глазах слёзы от смеха. Он обожает этот самородок неожиданного знания о Джоне, находя его глупым и, так или иначе, губительно сексуальным, представляя как изменяется улыбка смайлика, когда Джон сжимает и расслабляет _gluteus maximus_*.

Джон отбирает телефон, его пальцы на мгновение запутываются. − Хватит обо мне.

Шерлок скользит глубже в своё кресло, и его колени уютно сталкиваются с коленями Джона. Он пытается вернуть самообладание, готовясь к следующему вопросу.

Выражение лица Джона становится более серьёзным. − Сожалеешь ли ты о чём-нибудь?

Подняв голову, Джон замечает, как свет в глазах Шерлока тускнеет. Настроение меняется.

− Да. О многом. − Голос Шерлока хриплый. Он сожалеет о своих слабостях, своих пристрастиях, своей неспособности поделиться самыми сокровенными тайнами с человеком, сидящим так близко.

Джон не настаивает на деталях, думая о собственных сожалениях. Он смотрит на свой телефон, решая перейти к следующему вопросу. Тот его огорошивает, и Джон смущённо заикается. − О... Это... мы можем его пропустить.

− Скажи это. − Шерлок надеется, что это − что-то лёгкое и дурашливое, что поднимет настроение.

Джон вздыхает, его рука дрожит. − Ты когда-нибудь был влюблён? − Он не осмеливается поднять голову, не уверенный, что найдёт.

Шерлок замирает, захваченный врасплох, ощущая, как к щекам приливает кровь. Джон смотрит на него, его губы с надеждой приоткрыты. Вино заставляет голову Шерлока закружиться, смазывая слова, которые слетают с его губ. − Да. Я влюблён.

Джон не отводит взгляд. − В кого?

Шерлок сглатывает, не в состоянии закрыться за обычной бронёй отчуждённости или пренебрежения. Он ощущает себя обнажённым и уязвимым, его остроумие заторможено, его эмоции просачиваются сквозь прутья его запертой клетки как туман. − В мужчину. Хорошего мужчину.

Дыхание Джона сбивается, разрываясь между взрывом удивления, ревностью и нитью надежды. Шерлок признался, что он влюблён − и влюблён в мужчину. Это вызывает небольшое землетрясение в сердце Джона.

Неспособный думать, Джон автоматически консультируется со своим телефоном. Он ощущает как пересохло во рту, когда читает следующий вопрос вслух. Ему кажется, что стены в комнате качаются. − У тебя в настоящее время есть чувства к кому-то?

Допив вино, Шерлок отставляет бокал. Его взгляд скользит к огню в камине, и его ответ едва слышим. − Есть.

Джон тоже отставляет свой бокал и наклоняется вперёд, желая знать больше.

Шерлок не смотрит на него. − Я не уверен, что он чувствует то же самое.

− Он был бы сумасшедшим, если бы не чувствовал. − Джон не может остановить себя, от слов перехватывает дыхание. − Ты удивительный. Блестящий. Великолепный. Боже, ему повезёт, если у него будешь ты. − Он зажимает рот рукой и зажмуривается, пиная себя. Тонко, действительно тонко, Ватсон. Бормочешь как пьяный идиот.

Джон снова удивляется, когда чувствует, как Шерлок мягко забирает у него телефон и наклоняется. Внезапно они близки, очень близко, их ноги рядом, соприкасаясь через шерстяные носки.

− Ещё один вопрос, − говорит Шерлок низким голосом.

Джон наблюдает за ним, не зная, что произойдёт дальше.

Глаза Шерлок блестят, красиво подсвеченные сине-зелёным светом от экрана телефона. Шерлок спрашивает: − Есть что-то такое, что ты всегда хотел сделать, но слишком боялся?

Сердце Шерлока колотится, но он наклоняется вперёд, движимый эмоциями. − Я знаю, каков мой ответ, − шепчет он, зная, что ворует очередь у Джона. Ему всё равно, есть открытое окно, и он должен протиснуться через него, пока не поздно, пока он сам не закрыл его и не запер комнату. Он должен сделать это сейчас или никогда.

Джон видит бурю эмоций на лице Шерлока и кладёт руку на его колено, пытаясь успокоить их обоих. − Скажи мне, − шепчет он.

Телефон соскальзывает в кресло. Шерлок внимательно смотрит на Джона и неуверенно вздыхает, заставляя того положить обе руки на его колени. Джон чувствует, что держит Шерлока, будто тот мог бы уплыть, если не привязать его к земле.

Шерлок медленно наклоняется и обхватывает ладонями бёдра Джона, впиваясь ногтями в его плоть через джинсы. Глаза Джона расширяются, преисполненные благоговейного страха, когда Шерлок на мгновение нежно прикасается губами к его губам. Джон переполнен ощущениями: мягкость и тепло губ Шерлока, щекотка от завитков напротив лба, покалывание от щетины над его верхней губой.

Шерлок отстраняется, продолжая обхватывать бёдра Джона, взгляд мечется по его лицу, в нём осторожность и страх.

− О... Шерлок... − Джон с облегчением выдыхает его имя. Он поражён, совершенно ошеломлён и опьянён. − Шерлок... Я... − Джон не может сказать ничего толкового, поэтому вместо это тянется к губам Шерлока, сталкиваясь с ним носами и зубами. Впившись ногтями в колени Шерлока, он целует его в ответ, повторяя: _− Да, да, да, это − то, что я хочу, ты − тот, кого я хочу, ты − тот, кто мне нужен больше, чем воздух._

Джон наклоняется вперёд, с трудом удерживаясь на краю кресла; его руки тянутся к лицу Шерлока. Хотя угол неловкий, их губы исследуют друг друга, ощущая вкусы шоколада и красного вина.

Джон наконец отстраняется и пристально смотрит на Шерлока. Они улыбаются друг другу немного смущённо, исчезнув из реальности на несколько минут. Есть ещё много чего, о чём можно поговорить, но не сейчас. Ещё не сейчас.

− С днем рождения, − хрипит Джона, лаская щеку Шерлока большим пальцем.

− Я счастлив. Ты делаешь меня счастливым, − отвечает Шерлок, думая, что он может лопнуть от потока чувств, струящихся по его венам.

Джон собирает несколько одеял и подушек и раскладывает их на ковре перед камином, а затем усаживает Шерлока рядом. Они целуются в свете огня, опьянённые вином и новизной друг друга, предвкушая новые открытия, интимные прикосновения и тайные места на их коже, приглушённые звуки в темноте, страстные шепоты и стоны, разделённые признания.

− Джон... − Шерлок выдыхает его имя, плавясь под весом Джона и его губами, когда они ложатся на ковёр. Он проводит рукой по заднице Джона, улыбаясь и вспоминая татуировку, зная, что он увидит её очень, очень скоро.

***

* − Gluteus maximus (лат.) − большая ягодичная мышца.


End file.
